The purpose of the Tissue Processing and Cell Culture Core (Core C) component of this PPG is to provide[unreadable] centralized expert handling of clinical samples obtained from human subjects by the Clinical Core B. The[unreadable] tissue processing and cell culture activities of Core C will convert the clinical samples into materials (airway[unreadable] cells, fluid, slides, etc.) required for the research proposed in all three Projects. This core will also utilize[unreadable] explanted lungs to culture and provide human primary smooth muscle and epithelial cells to the projects in[unreadable] this PPG. There are many advantages to having these activities done by a single Core facility rather than in[unreadable] each investigator's own laboratory. Foremost, the personnel staffing of the Core are highly experienced in[unreadable] performing the required procedures in a meticulous and standardized manner.[unreadable] In addition Core C will be responsible for ensuring that samples are properly characterized, inventoried,[unreadable] stored, and that data is mantained in a data base with appropriate access to PPG investigators and other[unreadable] cores. In this capacity, the Core will allow for each clinical sample to be utilized to its full potential in[unreadable] multiple Projects. This Core will interact closely with all Cores in this PPG (Core A, B and D) to maintain[unreadable] the extensive database required to catalog and manage the processed clinical materials and generate[unreadable] coherent links among experimental results obtained with these materials.